O tym jak umarł Karol
Karol tamtej nocy był sam. Całkiem sam. Chciał pójść do łazienki, ale nagle usłyszał dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z pokoju jego mamy, więc usiadł, włączył telewizor i zaczął go oglądać. Telewizor nic mu nie dał, nadal myślał o dziwnym dźwięku. Postanowił to sprawdzić. Wstał i zapalił światło w pokoju. Otworzył drzwi, wyszedł do przedpokoju i także zapalił światło. Wszedł do łazienki, zrobił co miał zrobić i tam też zapalił światło. Miał już wychodzić z łazienki ale znów usłyszał ten sam dźwięk co wcześniej. Złapał za klamkę. Stał trzymając klamkę kilka sekund. Potem zaczął nerwowo chodzić w kółko, aż w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i pchnął drzwi. Wyszedł z łazienki po czym podszedł do pokoju mamy. Otwierając drzwi nerwowo rozglądał się w obie strony jednocześnie. Po tym, jak ostrożnie wkroczył do pokoju zaczął go przeszukiwać. Nic tam nie było. Pomyślał, że to tylko wyobraźnia płata mu figle i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Znów usłyszał ten sam dźwięk, ale tym razem z kuchni. Zastanawiał się, czy to na pewno była jego wyobraźnia. Wszedł pod kołdrę i próbował zasnąć. Wtedy zaczął myśleć o tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczach, które widział w internecie zeszłego dnia. Był przerażony. Po 2 godzinach leżenia w łóżku postanowił wstać i rozwiać wątpliwości. Poszedł do kuchni, ale tam nic nie było. I wtedy zrozumiał, że coś się z nim droczy. Zaczął głośno krzyczeć, by zwabić potwora który był w jego mieszkaniu. W tej samej chwili ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Przerażony Karol poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Ukazał się w nich sąsiad, który był zdenerwowany przez krzyki chłopca. Karol zaprosił go do środka i podgrzał mu kawę, którą sam zapomniał wcześniej wypić. - Chyba ktoś mnie obserwuje. - powiedział niepewnie chłopak, mając nadzieje, że sąsiad mu pomoże. - Kto? - zapytał gość. - Nie wiem, nawet nie jestem pewien, czy to ktoś, czy coś. - odpowiedział. - Wiem jedynie, że on tu jest i nie zamierza się pokazać. - dodał. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Zmyśliłeś to, żeby się usprawiedliwić? Żałosne. - powiedział zażenowany sąsiad Karola. - Nie, nie zmyśliłem tego, on naprawdę tu jest i chce mnie wystraszyć. A tak w ogóle, to chciałem się przedstawić. Jestem Karol. - No to ci się udało. - skomentował sąsiad i zimno się uśmiechnął. - Jak masz na imię? - zapytał chłopiec. - Nic ci do tego. - odpowiedział gość Karola po czym wstał. - A tę niedopitą kawę sam se wypij. - prychnął, wstał, zrzucił kawę ze stołu, po czym wyszedł. Karol osłupiały wpatrywał się chwilę w kawę i wstał. Wtedy znów usłyszał ten sam, niepokojący dźwięk. Postanowił zrezygnować z wabienia obcego i zdecydował się opuścić mieszkanie. Gdy chciał wyjść jego drogę zagrodziła mu stara, pomarszczona mężczyzna z szalonym uśmiechem na ustach. - Kim jesteś?!- Krzyknął Karol i odszedł kilka kroków do tyłu. - rzal mi cb - Powiedziała mężczyzna, po czym poszedł do pokoju Karola. - Nie znam cię! Nie wchodź tam! - krzyknął zdenerwowany i przerażony chłopiec. - nom, ogejga - odpowiedziała mężczyzna i poszła do kuchni. - Kim jesteś? - powtórzył Karol. - twojom starom iksdede, to ja jestem twojom prawdziwom mamom i nikt inny. oni okłamujom cb. nie wiesz im wogle. - - Co. - wyszeptał Karol i zaczął uciekać. Mężczyzna złapała go za nogę i zaciągnęła do pokoju jego mamy. - zopacz wogle, to ja z tobom na tym zdjenciu, pszypacz sie, jeztem tam w tle obog tfojego brata. a teras, musisz umszeć wogle, bo mje tu widziaueś a ja niehciauam rzebyś mnie tu wiciał no i wogle, umieraj kocie. - wyszeptała mężczyzna po czym przyłożyła do gardła Karola kawałek szkła. - N-nie... - szepnął przerażony chłopiec. - nom pa wogle - Mężczyzna przeciął gardło chłopca szkłem a ten umarł po czym wydał dziwny dźwięk, taki jak wcześniej. - to ja ide sb wogle. - dodała mężczyzna. I poszła. Karol wstał i pobiegł do pokoju mamy a tam leżała martwa mama z przeciętym gardłem, które zostało przecięte szkłem szalonej mężczyzny. Pobiegł do kuchni, a tam leżał zabity brat Karola. Karol zemdlał. I umar. Jeśli to przeczytałeś, umrzesz w ciągu 24 godzin, chyba że napijesz się wody z kranu. Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania